Bernsteingold - Liebe geht durch alle Zeiten
by Primonx3
Summary: Nach lauter Ärger und Kummer scheint alles endlich gut zu werden: Der Graf wurde besiegt und Gideon und Gwendolyn können endlich die gemeinsame Zeit ohne Gefahren genießen. Doch nicht alles ist so einfach, wie es sein sollte, denn neben Paul und Lucy, die Gwen anscheinend etwas Wichtiges mitteilen wollen, fängt auch Grace an, sich irgendwie merkwürdig zu verhalten …
1. Prolog

**Titel: **Bernsteingold - Liebe geht durch alle Zeiten

**Altersempfehlung: **eigentlich P12, aber 'vorsorglich' P16, da die Geschichte noch nicht beendet ist und durchaus noch 'etwas' passieren könnte.

**Weitere Anmerkung(en): **Alles - Charaktere usw. - aus Rubinrot, Saphirblau und Smaragdgrün gehört nicht mir, sondern Kerstin Gier. Ich leihe mir Gwen, Gideon usw. nur für die Story. ;)  
Ich schreibe diese FF aus Spaß für mich und für andere Leser, ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

* * *

Sie sah hinüber zur Kaminuhr. »In zehn Minuten werden sie hier sein.«, sagte sie nervös. »Luisa kann langsam mal mit dem Tischdecken beginnen.« Sie blickte Paul an. »Was denkst du, wie wird Gwendolyn es aufnehmen, dass sie ein Geschwisterchen bekommt? Ich meine, das muss doch ein komisches Gefühl sein.« Sie strich sich über ihren leicht gewölbten Bauch. »Wenn unser Kind Kinder bekommt, sind die schon alt, bevor Gwenny überhaupt geboren wird. Und vielleicht ist sie auch eifersüchtig. Schließlich haben wir sie als Baby zurückgelassen, und wenn sie nun sieht …«  
»Ganz bestimmt freut sie sich«, unterbrach Paul ihren Redefluss. Er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Wange. »Gwendolyn ist ein genauso großherziger und liebenswerter Mensch wie du. Und wie Grace.« Er räusperte sich, um seine plötzliche Rührung zu überspielen. »Ich fürchte mich viel mehr vor dem Augenblick, an dem Gwendolyn und der kleine Mistkerl mir mitteilen, dass ich _Großvater_ werde«, sagte er dann. »Ich hoffe, damit lassen sie sich noch ein paar Jahre Zeit.«  
»Entschuldigung!« Das Hausmädchen war hereingekommen. »Ich hab's vergessen! Sollte ich im Esszimmer decken oder hier, Mrs Bernhard?« Ehe Lucy antworten konnte, hatte Lady Tilney schon empört nach Luft geschnappt. »Erstens müssen Sie anklopfen«, sagte sie streng. »Zweitens müssen Sie warten bis man _Herein_ sagt. Drittens sollten Sie nicht mit zerzaustem Haar vor Ihre Herrschaft treten. Und viertens heißt es nicht Mr und Mrs Bernhard, sondern _Ma'am und Sir_.«  
»Ja, Ma'am«, sagte das Hausmädchen eingeschüchtert. Dann hole ich mal den Kuchen.« Lucy sah ihr seufzend hinterher. Ich glaube, an den Namen werde ich mich niemals gewöhnen.«

_~ Smaragdgrün - Liebe geht durch alle Zeiten, Epilog S. 481/482_


	2. Kapitel 1

Ich bewunderte die Häuser, an denen wir vorbeifuhren, während ich beinahe Gideons Hand zerquetschte. Es war ein ganz anderes Gefühl, durch die Zeit zu reisen, jetzt, wo der Graf besiegt und das Blut der anderen Zeitreisen nicht mehr wichtig war. Wir würden Lucy und Paul besuchen, um ihnen die frohe Botschaft zu überbringen, dass sie sich nun keine Sorgen mehr um uns machen brauchten – der Gedanke, dass die beiden meine Eltern waren, passte irgendwie immer noch nicht. Mein Leben lang hatte ich bei Grace verbracht, hatte zusammen mit Caroline und Nick gespielt und jetzt sollten alle nicht mehr das für mich sein, was sie immer für mich waren? Lucy kannte ich nur von Fotos und von Paul wusste ich sogar noch weniger. Ob ich die beiden je wirklich als Mum und Dad ansehen könnte …  
»Gwenny? Los, wir müssen aussteigen.« Gideon drückte sanft meine Hand und zog mich aus meinen verwirrenden Gedanken. Ich blinzelte ihn verwirrt an, realisierte jedoch im nächsten Moment, dass wir vor einem großen Haus standen, in dem meine Eltern lebten. Ich nickte und Gideon half mir aus der Kutsche, sonst wäre ich mit dem langen Rock bestimmt auf die Nase gefallen.  
Ich hob den dunkelblauen Stoff ein wenig an, um die Treppen zur Haustür zu erklimmen, was wirklich gar nicht so einfach war, wenn man in ein Kleid eingepackt ist, das einen ungefähr so einquetschte wie eine Sardinendose.  
Bei aller Liebe, Madam Rossini hatte sich zwar mal wieder selbst übertroffen, aber das wunderschöne Kleid lag so eng an meinem Körper, dass ich Angst hatte, man könnte bei der kleinsten Bewegung irgendwo ein komisches Röllchen entdecken, wenn ich nicht dauerhaft den Bauch einzog.  
Während ich noch immer mit den verschiedenen Schichten aus blauem Stoff kämpfte, hatte Gideon bereits an der Tür geklopft. Er drehte sich kurz zu mir um, versuchte, sein Lachen mit einem Husten zu tarnen und zog mich zu ihm auf die nächste Stufe. Er grinste mich an und musterte mich kurz, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und wandte sich ab.  
Ich trat ihm heftig auf den Fuß und er jaulte auf.  
»Wofür war das denn?«, zischte er, aber bevor ich antworten konnte, wurde die Tür geöffnet. Eine sehr schmale Frau, vielleicht nur ein paar Jahre älter als ich, stand vor uns und musterte uns kurz.  
»Wir möchten zu Mr und Mrs Bernhard«, sagte Gideon neben mir, und ich bewunderte, wie schnell er sich wieder gefangen hatte, auch wenn er mir darauf einen komischen Blick zuwarf. Die Frau nickte und verschwand in einen Raum, der an den Flur grenzte, nachdem sie uns hereingebeten hatte.  
»Du lachst mich aus. Ich hab's ganz genau gesehen«, flüsterte ich wütend, als sie verschwunden war. Gideon hüstelte und grunzte etwas Unverständliches.  
»Dich würde ich mal gerne in einem Kleid sehen.«, sagte ich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, als die Tür, durch die vor ein paar Sekunden die Frau verschwunden war, wieder aufschwang. Ich konnte nicht einmal mehr »Hallo!« rufen, da schlangen sich schon zwei zierliche Arme um meinen Körper.  
Lucy drückte mich kurz, aber fest, an sich und trat dann einen Schritt zurück. Ihre warmen Hände lagen auf meinen Oberarmen und sie musste zu mir hochsehen, da ich einen Kopf größer war als sie. Ich grinste sie leicht verunsichert an, da sprudelten schon die ersten Sätze aus ihrem Mund. »Oh Gott, Gwenny! Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht! Aber dir geht es gut, das ist die Hauptsache!«  
»Ja, mir geht's gut. Es ist vorbei.«, versicherte ich ihr und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich genau wie sie einen erleichterten Seufzer ausstieß. Lucy erwiderte nichts, sondern stürzte sich auf Gideon und fiel auch ihm in die Arme. Mein Freund guckte etwas verdutzt, legte dann aber auch vorsichtig die Arme um sie und drückte sie kurz.  
»Danke«, wisperte sie ganz leise. Ich war mir sicher, dass das eigentlich nur für seine Ohren bestimmt war, aber ich hörte es trotzdem. »Danke, dass du sie beschützt hast.«  
Gideon räusperte sich. »Eigentlich habe ich gar nichts gemacht.«  
Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und verdrehte die Augen. »Ja, du hast dich nur abknallen lassen.«, sagte ich und trat dann aus dem Flur.  
Ich hatte es Gideon nicht erzählt, aber in meinen schlimmsten Träumen sah ich ihn immer noch so vor mir, von lauter Schusswunden durchlöchert, blutend und blass, wie er an der Wand zu Boden rutschte und eine lange Blutspur hinterließ, während das Leben langsam aus ihm wich. Und wie er liegen blieb.  
Ich erschauderte und ging schnell zu Paul – meinem Dad –, um ihn zu begrüßen. Es war auch irgendwie komisch, ihn zu umarmen, aber auch schön. Wenn ich so daran dachte, war das Gefühl, plötzlich wieder einen Dad zu haben, wirklich komisch. Nicholas war gestorben als ich sieben war, und jetzt, mit sechzehn, hatte ich auf einmal noch einen Vater – meinen richtigen Vater. Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, mein Kopf müsse platzen, denn die ganzen Verwandtschaften verstand ich immer noch nicht ganz.  
»Hallo, Gwendolyn«, begrüßte er mich leise und bugsierte mich in einen der einladenden Sessel in der Mitte des Raumes, während das Hausmädchen, das uns die Tür geöffnet hatte, zu mir kam und mir Tee anbot.  
»Ja, danke.«, sagte ich lächelnd und nahm ihr die Tasse ab, die sie mir kurz darauf reichte. Inzwischen waren auch Lucy und Gideon in den Raum gekommen. Gideon lehnte sich an die Lehne rechts von mir und legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter, während Lucy und Paul sich nebeneinander auf das Sofa uns gegenüber setzten. Pauls Arm lag um Lucys Schultern, seine andere Hand lag in ihren. Ich konnte gar nicht anders, als sie anzulächeln, als ich sie so verliebt sah. Die Beiden erwiderten mein Lächeln und wir hätten wohl ewig so rumgesessen und uns angelächelt, wenn Gideon sich nicht geräuspert hätte. Er fing an, zu erzählen, was passiert war, nachdem er hier bei Lucy und Paul dieses Zeug getrunken hatte, was aus dem Chronografen gekommen war, und ich war ihm dankbar, dass er sich nicht an Details aufhielt, denn es wäre unerträglich, nochmal – und diesmal mit seinen Worten – zu erleben, wie Mr Withman, beziehungsweise der Graf von Saint Germain, auf ihn geschossen hatte. Unwillkürlich griff ich nach seiner Hand und drückte sie.  
Lucy sah mich mit Tränen in den Augen an. »Ich bin so froh, dass es euch beiden gut geht. So etwas mit zu erleben …« Sie ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen.  
»Lucy …« Paul drückte sie ein wenig fester an sich, und mein Blick flog zu ihrer Hand, die leicht über ihren Bauch strich.  
Lucy fing meinen Blick ein und lächelte plötzlich, wobei das ein ziemlich bizarres Bild abgab, da die Tränen nun ungehalten ihre Wangen hinunter liefen. Ich riss die Augen auf und stand schon neben den Beiden, bevor ich überhaupt darüber nachgedacht hatte.  
»Hey…«, sage ich leise und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Paul strich vorsichtig über meine Hand und lächelte mich an.  
»Wir wollen dir etwas sagen, Gwen«  
Erst nach den Worten wurde mir klar, dass Lucy vor Glück die Tränen über die Wangen liefen, und nicht, weil sie von dem, was wir ihr erzählt hatten, so geschockt war. Ganz langsam nahm sie meine Hand von ihrer Schulter und legte sie auf ihren Bauch. Ihre Körperwärme war auch unter dem dicken Kleid deutlich zu spüren, genauso wie die kleine Wölbung unter dem Stoff. Ich blickte auf meine Hand, dann verwundert zu meinen Eltern und wieder zurück. So ging das immer weiter, bis ich plötzlich etwas Nasses auf meinen Wangen fühlte und in Lucys Arme gezogen wurde.  
»Wir wissen, dass es komisch für dich ist, uns als deine Eltern anzusehen, wo du doch dein ganzes Leben bei Grace verbracht hast … aber wir wollten dir mitteilen, dass du ein Geschwisterchen bekommst«  
Lucys Lächeln war so strahlend, dass ich ein gerührtes Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken konnte. Ja, ich hatte mit Nick und Caroline zwei wunderbare Geschwister – aber als die beiden zur Welt gekommen waren, war ich selbst noch klein und konnte mich dementsprechend auch nicht an die Zeit erinnern, als die beiden durch unser Wohnzimmer gekrabbelt waren.  
Jetzt bekam ich ein weiteres Geschwisterchen … und konnte alles miterleben! Ich strich vorsichtig über Lucys gewölbten Bauch und lächelte sie an.  
»Das ist toll«, hauchte ich. Lucy drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und schaute mich schüchtern an. Ich grinste sie und Paul an. Die Zeit verging rasend schnell, was ich erst merkte, als Gideon mir auf die Schulter tippte.  
»Ich will diesen intimen Moment wirklich nicht zerstören, aber wir springen in zwanzig Minuten zurück, und wir müssen noch zurück nach Temple.«  
Ich war traurig, dass wir jetzt schon weg mussten, aber ich nickte und akzeptierte die Tatsache, dass ich die Beiden erst morgen wiedersehen würde. Wir verabschiedeten uns von meinen Eltern und versprachen, so bald wie möglich wieder zu kommen. Während ich Lucy an mich drückte, sah ich, wie Gideon und Paul aus einem Nebenzimmer kamen.  
Darüber hätte ich mir nicht weiter Gedanken gemacht, wenn Paul Gideon nicht noch einen warnenden Blick zugeworfen hätte. Etwas verwirrt löste ich mich von meiner Mutter und folgte Gideon aus der Tür.  
Auf dem Weg nach Temple schwieg er, und als die Stille langsam unangenehm wurde, fragte ich: »Warum guckst du so?«  
Gideon sah mich fragend an. »Wie gucke ich denn?«  
»Als ob du Kopfschmerzen hättest. Über was denkst du nach, Gideon?« Ich sah ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf an. »Was haben die Beiden zu dir gesagt, als ihr allein in einem Raum wart?«  
Gideon schwieg eine Weile, und als ich mich wegdrehte, weil ich nicht mehr glaubte, eine Antwort zu bekommen, sagte er: »Lucy hat mir gedankt, dass ich dir das Leben gerettet habe. Als ob du es nicht ohne mich geschafft hättest.« Er schnaufte. »Und sie hat meine Arme abgetastet, als würde sie nach Knochenbrüchen suchen.« Ich sah, wie sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben zogen und ich erwiderte das Grinsen.  
»Und Paul?«, fragte ich weiter.  
Gideons Gesicht verdüsterte sich leicht. »Dein _Vater_ hat mir gedroht, mich eigenhändig umzubringen, falls ich dich verletze oder ihn zum Großvater mache, bevor ich sein Schwiegersohn bin.«  
Ich schaue ihn einen Moment sprachlos an. Dann breche ich in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
Gideon sieht mich irritiert und angesäuert an. »Ich finde es nicht lustig, dass er mir zutraut, dass ich dich verletzte oder dich einfach so sitzen lasse«  
Ich grinse ihn an und drücke ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. »Gideon, das kannst du Paul nicht übel nehmen. Ich meine, ich weiß nicht, wie Väter sich so verhalten, meiner ist gestorben als ich sieben war … ich meine, Nicholas, aber ist ja grade auch nicht wichtig. Jedenfalls, Väter haben halt diesen Beschützerinstinkt drauf. Damit musst du wohl leben.«  
Ich kicherte, was eigentlich ziemlich untypisch für mich war. Gideon stieg aus dem für diese Zeit modernen Auto und hielt mir grimmig die Tür auf. »Nun, Miss Sheperd, Sie haben Recht. Damit werde ich wohl klar kommen müssen.« Mit einem Schwung zog er mich aus dem Wagen und küsste mich stürmisch. »Und weißt du warum?«  
»Ich denke schon«, keuchte ich atemlos gegen seine Lippen.  
Ich spürte, wie er grinste. »Ja, genau. Weil ich dich liebe«


	3. Kapitel 2

Nachdem wir wieder zurück gesprungen waren, hatte Gideon mich noch bis zur Limousine begleitet und mir versprochen, sich später noch bei mir zu melden.  
Die gesamte Fahrt lang schwieg ich und dachte nach.  
Ich würde also große Schwester werden. Und diesmal wirklich, auch wenn ich im Herzen immer Carolines und Nicks Schwester bleiben würde. Wie glücklich Paul und Lucy ausgesehen hatten … unwillkürlich fragte ich mich, ob die beiden sich auch so gefreut hatten, als Lucy mit mir schwanger war.  
Lucy und Paul waren ja nur zwei Jahre älter gewesen als Gideon und ich jetzt, also war es bestimmt ein kleiner Schock gewesen, und dazu waren die Beiden noch auf der Flucht vor der Loge gewesen …  
Mr George, der mich nach Hause begleitete, stupste mich vorsichtig an, da ich anscheinend nicht auf seine Worte reagiert hatte.  
»Ich will deine Gedanken nicht unterbrechen, aber wir sind da« Er lächelte mich an. »Du sahst ziemlich nachdenklich aus. Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?«  
»Oh, ja.« Ich blinzelte und blickte aus dem Fenster, wo im Dunkeln die Mauern unseres Hauses zu sehen waren. »Oh nein, Mr George, nichts Besonderes. Mädchenkram«  
Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihm erzählen sollte, dass es bald noch eine Miniversion von Paul und Lucy geben würde – und dazu in der Vergangenheit –, deshalb tischte ich ihm schnell die Lüge auf und grinste verunsichert.  
Entweder war ich eine bessere Lügnerin, als ich dachte, oder Mr George merkte einfach, dass ich ihm nicht unbedingt davon erzählen wollte. Er nickte nur und hielt mir dann freundlicherweise die Tür auf.  
Mr Bernhard öffnete die Haustür und ich schlüpfte schnell ins Haus, da es draußen schon ziemlich kalt war.  
Ich war heute recht zeitig Zuhause, weswegen ich eigentlich mit einem warmen Abendessen gerechnet hatte, aber als ich mich dem Esszimmer näherte, hörte ich schon laute Stimmen von innen.  
»Dem Kind das ganze Leben lang verheimlichen, wer die Eltern sind! Wirklich, Grace!« Das war Lady Aristas Stimme. Sie war nicht so laut wie die anderen Stimmen, aber ich hörte ihre Stimme trotzdem laut und deutlich durch die Tür.  
»Ich wollte es ihr mit Dad zusammen sagen, Mutter!«, hörte ich Mum rufen. »Aber dann wurde er … getötet von diesen …«  
»Lenk jetzt bloß nicht ab, Grace!«, schnappte Tante Glenda.  
»Das war absolut unverantwortlich von dir! Hätten wir gewusst, dass Gwendolyn das Kind von Lucy und Paul ist, wäre uns klar gewesen, dass sie der Rubin ist!«, herrschte Lady Arista. »Und Charlotte hätte nie …«  
»Es geht hier nicht um meine Charlotte! Charlotte hätte gemacht, was die Loge von ihr verlangt hätte, und nicht einfach beschlossen, mal eben alle Pläne zu durchkreuzen!«  
»Du verstehst es immer noch nicht, oder, Glenda?«, brüllte meine Mutter, und wie es sich anhörte, war sie kurz davor, meiner Tante die Augen auszukratzen. »Wenn Charlotte das Gen gehabt und die Pläne befolgt hätte, wäre sie jetzt TOT! Ist dir das eigentlich ansatzweise bewusst?!«  
Ich überlegte, ob ich lieber gehen sollte, da hörte ich ein leises Schluchzen. »Hört doch auf zu schreien«, wimmerte Caroline, die ebenfalls mit im Esszimmer war. »Schreien bringt doch gar nichts!«  
Ich durchschritt mit zwei Schritten die Eingangshalle und riss die Tür zum Esszimmer auf. Vor mir stand Glenda, das Gesicht so rot angelaufen, dass es sich fürchterlich mit ihrer Haarfarbe biss. Mum hatte mir den Rücken zugedreht, und an ihrem Ärmel hing Caroline, deren Gesicht tränenverschmiert war. Lady Arista saß grade wie eh und je am Tisch und starrte ihre beiden Töchter an.  
»Da ist sie ja!«, keifte Tante Glenda. »Nicht nur, dass du uns 17 lange Jahre lang angelogen hast, Grace. Dann nimmt deine vermeintliche Tochter Charlotte auch noch das Gen UND den Jungen weg, den sie liebt!«  
Ich starrte sie fassungslos an, und wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Fast schon wartete ich darauf, dass im nächsten Moment Qualm aus ihren Ohren quoll und sich das Alles als Albtraum entpuppte, aber Glendas beinahe hasserfülltes Gesicht verschwand nicht.  
»ICH habe Charlotte Gideon weggenommen?«, fragte ich sie irritiert, während ich die Tränen unterdrückte, die in meine Augen stiegen. »Vielleicht solltet ihr euch mal an die eigene Nase fassen und darüber nachdenken, warum Gideon nicht auf selbstverliebte Zicken wie Charlotte steht!«  
Ich drehte mich auf dem Absatz um und rauschte aus dem Raum.  
Auf der Treppe kam mir Mr Bernhard entgegen, der, als er meine Tränen sah, mir freundlich ein Taschentuch reichte. Ich nahm es dankend an, wischte meine Wangen trocken und steckte es in meine Hosentasche. Ich nickte ihm noch zu, dann setzte ich den Weg in mein Zimmer fort.  
Nicht zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben war ich froh, dass meine Tür von innen verriegelt werden konnte, als ich mich aufs Bett schmiss und mich fragte, warum ich mit so eine arroganten Verwandtschaft gesegnet war.  
Glenda war wirklich unmöglich. Jetzt warf sie mir schon vor, dass Charlotte nicht so perfekt war, wie alle dachten, und dass es auch Jungen gab, die sie nicht für das 8. Weltwunder hielten.  
Ich kramte das Taschentuch, das ich von Mr Bernhard hatte, wieder hervor, als die Tränen wieder zu fließen begannen.  
Erst nach ein paar Minuten merkte ich, dass mein Handy schon zum dritten Mal klingelte.  
Ich warf nur einen kurzen Blick darauf und verfluchte, dass ich doch wirklich vergessen hatte, dass Gideon mich hatte anrufen wollen. Aber rangehen konnte ich jetzt nicht. Nicht, wenn ich mich so verheult anhörte. Also wartete ich, bis er auflegte und rief stattdessen Leslie an.  
Sie ging schon nach dem ersten Klingeln ran.  
»Hey, Gwenny. Was gibt's?«  
Ihre fröhliche Stimme brachte mich dazu, für eine Sekunde zu vergessen, wie sehr ich meine Tante grade hasste, aber als ich sie begrüßte und selbst meine krächzende, verheulte Stimme hörte, liefen die Tränen wieder von ganz allein.  
Ich erzählte ihr die Kurzfassung von dem Gespräch, was ich mitangehört hatte, während ich mich in meine Bettdecke einwickelte und mich hin und her wiegte.  
»Oh Mann, Gwen!« Leslies Stimme klang traurig. »Mir tut's echt leid, dass deine Tante grade so Stress macht, und ich würde am liebsten zu dir kommen und dich in den Arm nehmen, aber meine Mum ist grade echt mies drauf und lässt mich nicht mehr weg.«  
Ich schniefte. »Kein Problem, Les. Ich … ich wollte nur mit jemandem darüber reden.«  
»Okay, Gwenny« Ich hörte, wie sie lächelte. »Wenn irgendwas ist, ruf mich an. Ansonsten sehen wir uns morgen. Fühl dich gedrückt.«  
»Okay. Bis morgen«, flüsterte ich und legte auf, grade, als jemand zart gegen meine Tür klopfte.  
Ich strich mir durch die Haare, schniefte einmal und ging dann langsam auf die Tür zu, um sie zu entriegeln. Von außen wurde die Tür vorsichtig aufgeschoben, und Caroline stand vor mir. Ihr Gesicht war vom Weinen gerötet und ihre Augen waren geschwollen.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zog ich sie an mich und kickte beim Umdrehen gleich die Tür zu. Wir setzten uns auf mein Bett, und sie begann, irgendetwas zu schluchzen.  
Die meisten Worte verstand ich nicht, aber das, was ich verstand, hing mit Tante Glenda zusammen.  
Ich redete nur beruhigend auf sie ein, während auch mir wieder die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.  
»Wieso ist sie so gemein?«, wimmerte Caroline. »Wieso schimpft sie immer?«  
»Sie ist nur eifersüchtig«, versicherte ich ihr. »Weil wir so eine tolle Familie sind und Tante Glenda und Charlotte mit ihrer spießigen Art gar nicht zu uns passen«  
Caroline drückte ihr Gesicht an meine Schulter. »Charlotte hat gesagt, du bist gar nicht wirklich meine Schwester. Sie hat gesagt, du gehörst gar nicht hierhin, sondern zu den Verrätern.«  
Ich schnappte erschrocken nach Luft. Wie konnte Charlotte so kaltblütig sein und der kleinen Charlotte, die das alles noch gar nicht verstand, das erzählen?  
»Ich werde immer deine Schwester sein«, sagte ich leise. »Immer, hörst du?«  
Caroline schluchzte. »Ich hab dich lieb«  
Ich küsste sie auf den Scheitel. »Ich dich auch«  
In dem Moment sah ich etwas an uns vorbeifliegen. Ich hatte mich schon den ganzen Tag lang gefragt, wo Xemerius gewesen war, aber jetzt interessierte es mich nicht grade. Seine Stimme, die wie ein verschnupftes Kind klang, hörte sich frustriert an. »Da schlafe ich ein Weilchen und jage ein paar Tauben, und schon verwandelt sich jeder in einen Zimmerbrunnen!«

Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen! :)


	4. Kapitel 3

Am Abend war London am schönsten. Die Lichter der Stadt erhellten den dunklen Himmel, an dem heute nur ein paar einzelne Sterne zu sehen waren. Der Mond strahlte dagegen umso mehr und ich ertappte mich dabei, wie ich ihn anstarrte und die Zeit vergaß. Ich saß nun bestimmt schon seit Stunden auf dem Dach unseres Hauses, allein mit meinen Gedanken. Eigentlich sollte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen haben, weil ich, gleich nachdem Caroline aus meinem Zimmer verschwunden war, über die Feuerleiter getürmt war. Die Anderen machten sich bestimmt Sorgen, weil ich nicht in meinem Zimmer war, aber vielleicht wollten sie mich auch einfach in Ruhe lassen und hatten noch gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich nicht da war.

Ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als Xemerius neben mir landete.  
»Deine Mutter war eben in deinem Zimmer«, teilte er mir mit. »Und jetzt brüllt sie wieder die Hexe an.«

»Mir egal«, knurrte ich und stupste einen Kieselstein an, der vor meinem Fuß lag.

»Und es sieht so aus, als würde dein Handy eine Party feiern«, fuhr er fort. »Aber allein, in deinem Zimmer. Es klingelt im fünf Minuten Abstand.«

Ich seufzte, als sich das schlechte Gewissen meldete. Ja, Gideon hatte mich anrufen wollen, das wusste ich, aber nachdem ich erst nicht dran gegangen war, musste er wohl ahnen, dass irgendetwas passiert war.

»Wenn du nicht bald zurückrufst wird dein Funkelsteinchen bestimmt bald hier auftauchen.« Xemerius sah mich ernst an und ich kniff die Augen zusammen.

»Ich hasse das, weißt du?«, sagte ich leise. »Das alles. Morgens Schule, mittags für ein paar Stunden in die Vergangenheit und abends gibt es dann nur Streit. Ich habe es so satt!«

»Das sind dann die Nachteile wenn man du ist«, sagte Xemerius und wedelte mit dem Schwanz wie ein Hund.

Ich schnaubte. »Ach ja? Dann kommt noch dazu, dass meine Eltern in der Vergangenheit festsitzen und dass mein Geschwisterchen bald zur Welt kommt und ich es nur beim elapsieren sehen kann«

Xemerius schwieg. Dann setzte er sich auf meine Schulter und strich mir mit seinem Schwanz über den Rücken. Die Berührung war kalt und irgendwie nass, aber sie beruhigte mich. Ein paar Tränen liefen mir über die Wange.

»Gwenny!«  
Ich zuckte heftig zusammen und fuhr hoch. Xemerius flog bei meiner abrupten Bewegung davon und ließ sich ein paar Meter von mir entfernt auf dem Dach nieder.

»Hast du deinem Funkelsteinchen nicht beigebracht, dass man sich bemerkbar macht, wenn man sich von hinten an jemanden anschleicht? Und besonders dann, wenn dieser jemand auf einem DACH sitzt?«, knurrte Xemerius, aber ich würdigte ihn keines Blickes. Ich sah Gideon an, der an der Feuertreppe stand und mich besorgt ansah. Er kam ein paar Schritte auf mich zu, und im nächsten Moment lief ich auf ihn zu und stürzte mich in seine Arme. Schluchzend stand ich da, und nicht einmal, als keine Tränen mehr kommen wollten, hielt er mich noch fest, strich mir sanft über das Haar und flüsterte, dass alles gut werden würde. Ich schämte mich ein bisschen dafür, dass Gideon mich in den letzten Tagen nur als absolute Heulsuse erlebt hatte … aber vielleicht dachte er auch einfach nur, dass ich im Moment mehr durchgemacht hatte, als ich verkraften konnte? Was auch stimmte, wohlbemerkt …

»Ich hasse sie«, wollte ich laut sagen, aber meine Stimme war nur ein heiseres Flüstern. Gideons Hand auf meinem Haar hielt inne. »Wen?«

»Glenda«, erwiderte ich. »Und Charlotte. Immer, wenn ich denke, dass alles gut wird, kommen die beiden daher und zerstören es wieder!«

Gideon schwieg. Dann sah er mich mit seinen wunderschönen grünen Augen an. »Willst du darüber reden?«

Ich dachte kurz darüber nach und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Ich wollte nicht über meine verrückte Familie denken – Ich wollte einfach nur hier sitzen, mit Gideon. Ich schlang die Arme um ihn und drückte mein Gesicht an seine Schulter.

Aber mein Leben wäre eben nicht meines gewesen, wenn nicht irgendetwas uns unterbrochen hätte. Xemerius schwang sich in die Lüfte und zog Kreise über unseren Köpfen, während er sein liebstes, selbstkomponiertes Lied sang.

»Gidi und Gwendolyn, die sitzen unterm Baldachin …«

Ich fuhr ruckartig hoch und sah grimmig in seine Richtung.  
»Halt deine Klappe!«

Bei Xemerius' gackerndem Lachen wandte ich mich ab und sah Gideon an, der mich verwirrt und etwas schockiert anstarrte. »Wie bitte?«

Ich winkte ab. »Nicht du.«

»Wer denn dann?«

»Xemerius.«, erwiderte ich.

»Xemi – … was?«

Ich verdrehte die Augen. »Egal. Vergiss es.«

Gideon sah mich mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an. Dann sagte er langsam: »Ist … es, ähm, oder er … ein Geist?«

Ich starrte ihn einen Moment lang verblüfft an, bis mir einfiel, dass ich ihm ja von meiner Magie erzählt hatte, als ich betrunken war. Dann lachte ich über seinen verstörten Gesichtsausdruck. »Nein«, sagte ich, als ich Luft holte. »Xemerius ist ein Wasserspeierdämon.«

»Der Mächtigste, der Gefährlichste!« Xemerius begann wieder Kreise über unseren Köpfen zu ziehen. »Und der Schönste, natürlich!«

Ich sah Gideon erwartungsvoll an und grinste, als er sich nervös auf dem Dach umsah.

»Du glaubst mir?«, fragte ich ihn verblüfft.

Er nickte. »Es ist komisch, aber … es ergibt Sinn. Die Magie des Raben. Zwischen den Welten hört Tote er singen. Passt schon, oder? « Er sah sich noch einmal um. »Wo … wo ist er grade?«

Ich grinste und zeigte mit dem Finger gen Himmel. »Er fliegt in Kreisen über deinem Kopf.«

Gideon drehte den Kopf in die Richtung, in die ich gezeigt hatte, aber Xemerius hatte sich grade dazu entschlossen, sich auf meiner Schulter niederzulassen.  
»Also, ich habe ja einen Haufen Menschen gesehen, die mich hören konnten und wussten dass ich da war, aber jemanden zu beobachten, der mich weder sehen noch hören kann, während er mich zu sehen versucht, ist viel lustiger.«

Ich kicherte und Gideon warf mir einen weiteren verstörten Blick zu. Ich grinste ihn an. »Tut mir leid, aber du siehst dabei einfach zu lustig aus.«

Er ging nicht darauf ein und fragte stattdessen: »Und der kann reden?«

»Natürlich kann ich reden, du Idiot!«, rief Xemerius empört. »Hör auf so zu reden, als wäre ich nicht da!«

»Du weißt aber, dass er dich trotzdem nicht …«, sagte ich an Xemerius gewandt, aber ich brach ab und sagte stattdessen schnell zu Gideon: »Ja, er redet. Ziemlich viel. Und manchmal singt er auch, leider.« Ich grinste leicht und spürte, wie mir etwas Nasses auf den Rücken klatschte, als Xemerius mir mit seinem Schwanz einen Stoß verpasste.  
»Tut mir leid, aber deine Version von Friends will be friends schmerzt mir immer noch in den Ohren.«, sagte ich und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Gideon den Kopf schüttelte, als könne er das gar nicht glauben. Wenn Xemerius nicht grade in diesem Moment aus reinem Protest angefangen hätte, mir ins Ohr zu grölen, hätte ich wahrscheinlich besser nachempfinden können, wie er sich grade fühlte.

»Tut mir leid.«, sagte ich bedrückt und ging auf ihn zu, bis wir nur noch einen Meter voneinander entfernt da standen. »Ich muss auf dich doch komplett bescheuert wirken.«

Plötzlich setzte Gideon ein strahlendes Lächeln auf und zog mich an sich. »Bescheuert? Nein. Es ist nur komisch, dass du mit jemand anderem redest, wenn eigentlich nur ich in deiner Nähe bin. Aber hey, wir sind beide Zeitreisende, oder? Wenn, dann sind wir beide bescheuert.« Er grinste und ich kicherte.

»Ich liebe dich, weißt du das?«, fragte ich ihn leise und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals.  
Gideon grinste. »Hm-hm.«

Und als er sich vorbeugte und mich küsste, spürte ich wie das nasskalte Gefühl auf meiner Schulter verschwand. Im nächsten Moment hörte ich Xemerius gekränkte Stimme: »Und ich dachte, ihr hört damit auf, wenn ihr _beide_ wisst, dass ich dabei bin!«


End file.
